


Pinup Calendar September: Peter Parker - Back to School

by HeyBoy



Series: ArtParty Pinups [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Calendar Pin-Up artwork of Peter Parker, celebrating the start of college in the fall.The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.
Series: ArtParty Pinups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805344
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Art Party for organizing this calendar and giving me incredibly helpful feedback (as always).
> 
> The calendar pages have been created large enough for printing. If you'd like to access the full size images, right-click and open each image in a new tab, then download and print! If you check out the collection this work belongs to you'll see that there are several options for each month (more are being added every day until the end of June) for the next 18 months, so you can pick your faves and mix and match to create a custom 18-month 2020/2021 calendar.

**2020**

**2021**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for the Peter Parker pinup calendar page in the first chapter.


End file.
